


Ce qu'il faut faire

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Community: 31_jours, Forgiveness, Gen, Gen Work, Sequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le temps des combats est fini et celui des souvenirs se rappelle à tout un chacun.  Quant à celui de l'enfance, il n'excuse pas tout: il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'accorder mutuellement la vérité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce qu'il faut faire

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/Thème** : 10 septembre – tout ce qui brille  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada  
>  **Note** : Séquelle. Ne tient pas compte du Tenkai.  
>  **Note de l'auteur** : j'avais com-plè-te-ment oublié de poster ce texte. Et puis, un peu de gen, ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps, non?

 

Des mois qu’il n’avait pas remis les pieds au manoir et aussi surprenant cela eût-il pu paraître, il avait eu, en poussant les larges portes du vestibule, l’impression de rentrer chez lui. Il était resté là, sur le seuil, les yeux levés vers les moulures délicates, les immenses portraits familiaux, l’escalier majestueux rehaussé de son éternel tapis écarlate. Un décor aussi incongru que familier, au sein duquel il n’avait passé que quelques années mais qui pourtant demeurait encore à ce jour le seul qu’il eût jamais vraiment connu et, malgré tout, apprécié.

Tatsumi avait salué le chevalier de la Licorne sans effusion, mais avec un sourire qui en disait long sur le respect que le jeune Japonais avait gagné auprès du vieux majordome acariâtre, et une invitation à choisir l’une des chambres spacieuses du dernier étage afin de s’y installer confortablement.

Et à présent qu’il se tenait aux côtés de Saori Kido – Athéna avait pour l’heure déserté l’âme de son hôte, la rendant à ses devoirs d’héritière et à ses préoccupations de jeune femme – sur la vaste terrasse de la demeure surplombant le jardin à la française méticuleusement entretenu par une armée de domestiques à la solde de Tatsumi, la certitude d’être exactement là où il le devait depuis toujours ne le lâchait pas.

« Je n’étais pas sûre que tu souhaites revenir au Japon. »

Ses deux mains blanches et fines posées sur la balustrade en marbre, la jeune femme regardait Jabu d’un air interrogateur :

« Tu aurais pu rester au Sanctuaire, tu sais.

— Je n’y ai pas d’utilité, répondit-il tranquillement. Tandis qu’ici, avec la réouverture du centre, tout reste à faire. Ce sera aussi peut-être plus facile pour les enfants que nous accueilleront s’ils ont la possibilité d’échanger avec quelqu’un qui a déjà vécu ici.

— C’est vrai que Tatsumi aura bien besoin d’aide de ce point de vue.

— En effet. »

Un petit rire leur échappa comme le passé les rattrapait et le sourire de Saori s’effaça aussi vite qu’il avait surgi :

« Tu n’as pourtant pas que des bons souvenirs dans cet endroit, dit-elle après une hésitation. Je n’étais pas très gentille avec toi à l’époque et tu as le droit de m’en faire le reproche.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? Oh… de ça ! – il se mit à rire devant l’air quelque peu embarrassé de son interlocutrice – je n’y pensais plus.

— Menteur. Moi je n’ai pas oublié.

— Et donc je ne dois pas oublier, moi non plus ? Répliqua-t-il non sans malice.

— Ce n’est pas… »

Elle avait rougi et Jabu reprit plus sérieusement :

« En toute honnêteté, oui, il m’arrive d’y songer et ce n’est effectivement pas un souvenir très agréable, je vous le concède. Vous saviez être une vraie peste quand vous vous y mettiez. »

Saori ne pouvait pas devenir plus écarlate qu’elle ne l’était déjà aussi prit-elle la situation avec philosophie. Après tout, n’était-ce pas elle qui avait abordé ce sujet qui la tracassait depuis des mois ? Et plus précisément depuis qu’elle avait pris conscience de l’affreuse petite bonne femme qu’elle avait été, aidée en cela par une Athéna malicieuse mais fort peu charitable qui s’ingéniait à lui remettre en mémoire des souvenirs dont elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à se rappeler. Elle s’en était déjà ouverte auprès de Seiya et de ses camarades qui avaient balayé sa contrition à grand renfort d’éclats de rire. Cependant, ce n’était pas eux qu’elle avait fait souffrir le plus.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle demanda :

« Mais pourquoi acceptais-tu de le faire ? Tu étais le seul. Les autres…

— Seiya, vous voulez dire. A part moi, c’était à lui que vous vous en preniez, et lui vous disait toujours non, en effet.

— Mais pas toi.

— Non, c’est vrai. »

Enfouissant ses mains au fond de ses poches, sans pour autant quitter des yeux le parc en contrebas, Jabu soupira :

« J’étais un peu amoureux de vous, alors… »

Il haussa les épaules, avant de rajouter, dans un sourire gêné :

« Mais ce n’était qu’un sentiment de petit garçon : je ne vous aime plus. Enfin, je veux dire, si, bien sûr, vous êtes ma déesse. Mais pas ma déesse au sens où… Ah ! »

La tête renfoncée entre les épaules, le Japonais se détourna, souhaitant tout à coup être à cent lieux de cette demeure, de cette terrasse et de la jeune femme dont il n’avait aucun mal à deviner l’hilarité contenue. Il était content de la voir, de pouvoir ainsi échanger avec elle loin du Sanctuaire et de leurs obligations respectives, et appréciait en outre sa démarche : contrairement à ce qu’il avait affirmé tantôt, oui, il pensait un peu trop souvent à cet épisode déplorable qu’il se serait volontiers passé d’avoir vécu et découvrir aujourd’hui que sa tortionnaire de l’époque n’en avait rien oublié non plus le réconfortait plus qu’il ne l’aurait envisagé.

« Je sais, finit-elle par répondre sur un ton apaisant. Il n’y pas de mal. Mais était-ce vraiment la seule raison ? »

 

La voix de Tatsumi retentit dans le silence, comme il houspillait le chauffeur du manoir. La voiture de mademoiselle Kido était dans un état tout bonnement _inqualifiable_ et s’il ne voulait pas se voir licencié sur le champ, son conducteur avait _tout intérêt_ à la nettoyer. Oui, encore. Même s’il s’était acquitté de cette tâche pas plus tard que la veille. Et inutile de discuter.

 

« Vous étiez toujours si jolie. Si propre. Si parfaite. Et tous ces gens qui étaient à vos ordres… Même votre grand-père cédait à tous vos caprices. Rien ne semblait être trop difficile, trop beau ou trop cher pour vous. »

L’embarras initial de la Licorne avait laissé place à une attitude plus mesurée, et l’espace d’un instant, Saori se demanda s’il était toujours conscient de sa présence à côté de lui. Il ne la regardait pas, et son regard toujours fixé sur les jardins ne semblait cependant plus les voir.

« Moi, comme tous les autres, je sortais d’un orphelinat et on m’avait promis que ma vie serait meilleure ici. Et tout ça – il releva la tête – c’était plus que tout ce que j’avais connu ou que tout ce que j’avais pu imaginer dans mes rêves de gosse. Alors, je me suis dit que je devais tout faire pour ne pas laisser passer ma chance. Que si j’étais sage, et si je faisais tout ce qu’on me demandait, alors peut-être que je pourrais rester ici toute ma vie. Et ne plus craindre de retourner en orphelinat. Plus jamais.

— Je suis vraiment désolée.

— Ce n’est pas de votre faute. Vous n’étiez qu’une enfant, et moi aussi. »

Il s’était tournée vers elle et la jeune femme lut toute sa franchise dans ses traits apaisés.

« J’ai dû partir, m’entraîner, et je suis devenu chevalier. _Votre_ chevalier, comme des dizaines d’autres. Et aujourd’hui, je suis de retour ici. Je ne regrette rien, vous savez. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

— Jabu… »

Elle s’avança et prit ses mains, calleuses et durcies par les combats. Autrefois elle avait fait ce geste pour l’obliger à s’humilier devant une petite fille riche ; aujourd’hui, Jabu mettait de nouveau un genou à terre, mais devant une déesse cette fois. Vraiment ? Le cœur battant, elle avait baissé les yeux et croisa son regard levé vers elle. Elle, Saori Kido.

« J’ai toujours été, et je serai toujours heureux d’être auprès de vous. N’en doutez jamais. »

 

 


End file.
